Yuan Hu
Biography The people they lived with were typically middle class. They were brought up with all the advantages that his dad could give them and joined an expedition. And they were supposed to guard a post along with his brother Yinglong. Sun Chenyni and Wengtai challenged them to give them passage to see the lord of that provinces. A battle ensued. It was small but intense battle among them. Losing, they submit to Wengtai. So the lord hired them to become part of his 'family'. Yuan Hu is very religious to the point that he would whip himself on his back whenever he have these intense 'urges'. To the point it become self-harming. He tries to hide it from his brother whom already knows about. His father is very strict with him and his religious practices. His father doesn't like any of his sons being involved with males in no sexual manners. Character Information Character Design He is religious homophobia and state-sponsored homophobia, and internalized homophobia, experienced by people who have same-sex attractions, regardless of how they identify. Yuan is tolerance towards homosexuality and homosexuals of others to a certain degree. But when it comes to himself and his attractions to certain males, he will become violent. They like to tell everything to everyone at face. They do not like to entertain hesitation or delay. He love to do any work in the shortest way possible. They like to keep everything easy and comfortable. A little gossip is like oxygen for these individuals. Otherwise, they can love, and long, and be lusty. Beside literature, these people can bring luck in their professional career with the help of their business strategy. He does have a stable life when he was younger until he join a church. Weapon Type video show how a woldo can be used. Woldo The woldo (literally “moon blade”), was a Korean pole weapon that closely resembled the Chinese guandao (also known as yanyuedao), though proportionally smaller. It was so named because of its curved blade. His fighting style is like fast and cause damaged if needed it. He must be fast and lethal to take out his enemies. Name Meaning The meaning of Yuan is “Round, circular, spherical”. Yángguāng means Sunshine, Sunlight, Sunbeam. Meaning. In Classical Chinese, hú 胡 meant: "dewlap; wattle" and was a variant Chinese character for "how; why; what" (he 何), "long-lasting; far-reaching" (xia 遐), "part of a dagger-axe",hu- in "butterfly" (hudie 蝴蝶), or possibly "Northern Barbarians". Extra *Eight years apart from his brother. *A Virgin *Since he is a religious type of person, having an erect penis is a sin *He serious want to get married and have kids. * No female wants to date him because he is fucking dull. * He self-harms himself by whipping his back to a bleeding mess whenever he felt like he sinned. *There was an instance that his sexuality is confusing as her claim to be straight but when he sees an attractive guy, he flushed and red. Gallery Yuan Hu.png|Full Body Yuan Hu's Weapon.png|His weapon Guarding The Entrance.png|Him and his brother Yinglong, Guarding the Entrance from Wengtai and Sun Chenyni Yuan back scars.jpg|His Back Scars // Explained 001.png|Small Minor Detailed // Explained _comm__yuan_hu_by_princessmaggot_dd77zhc-pre.jpg|by_princessmaggot on deviantart b426cf45e7b11f065487d345ebdbb9a6-dcfjbee.gif|by_damn_iet on deviantart commision___yuan_hu_by_azzy_s2-dckj3js.png|by_azzy on deviantart triple_baka_by_yuriihime-dce7h12.jpg|Him and Sun Chenyni, Yinglong in Triple Baka Category:Male Category:Su Wuu Category:General Category:Strategist Category:Adult Category:Single Category:Closet Gay